


No More Whisky For You. Ever.

by NARWHALTALE



Series: The Saiouma Childhood Friend Chronicles [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kokichi being a good friend, Kokichi endures Shuichi's flirting, Kokichi is forced to pick him up, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Shot, Shuichi gets drunk, Shuichi is a sad and whiny drunk, Tags Are Hard, Yeah someone spiked the punch, it's really awkward, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: “Come on, let’s get you home, big guy.” Kokichi sighed and walked over to help him off of his stool.“Chi-chi - you - hic - came…!” Kokichi’s cheeks involuntarily went red.“Yes, I came, doofus. You’re more drunk than I thought.” Shuichi smiled goofily.“You - came...Even though I called y-you in the middle of the night…” Kokichi put Shuichi’s arm around his shoulder and said nothing.“M-Maki-ing moves already…?” Shuichi gave a wobbling smirk, and Kokichi simply rolled his eyes.“You obviously can’t walk. Lean on me.” Kokichi grunted and dragged Shuichi out of the stool. Shuichi almost stumbled to the ground, but caught himself on the counter.“I-I’m - sorry…” Shuichi started crying again.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Saiouma Childhood Friend Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	No More Whisky For You. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi apparently likes parking tickets.

Shuichi was drunk. There was no way around it. He was wasted. 

He couldn’t drive, of course, and he wasn’t about to spend the night at some random person’s house, so he stumbled over to the couch and called his best friend.

His best friend picked up, thankfully. Shuichi was glad Kokichi had a horrible sleep schedule. 

“Kokichiiiiiiii.” Shuichi’s voice came out in a whine. “I n-need you to -  _ hic _ \- pick me up from a party…” 

Shuichi heard Kokichi sigh on the other side of the phone. 

“You’re drunk? Seriously? I thought you didn’t drink!” Kokichi grumbled. 

“I-I dunno...Someone spiked the p-punch. Please pick me up, Koki-dough…” He cried. “I need to get home…’Cause the people here are scary…”

Kokichi sighed again. “What’s the address.” 

“I-I dunno…” Shuichi started to cry. “P-Please p-pick -  _ hic _ \- me up...Please -  _ hic. _ ” Kokichi groaned. 

“I’ll use that tracker app thing. It’s a good thing you don’t go to parties often.” He huffed. “And stop crying, dude. I’m on my way.” 

“C-C-Can you s-stay on the ph-phone…?” Shuichi started to sob now. 

Kokichi let out another drawn out groan. 

“Fine. Just go to the kitchen so I’ll know where to find you.” 

“Th-thank - you…!” Shuichi got out. “I-I’m - sorry - I - c-called -you…!” He blubbered. “I-I didn’t - mean - to - g-get - drunk…!”

“It’s alright, whatever, Shu.” Kokichi muttered. 

A couple minutes later, after more senseless babbling from Shuichi, Kokichi pulled up to the house. 

“I’m gonna hang up now.” Kokichi said. 

“N-Nooooo! I-I don’t - know - how t-to get h-home…!” Shuichi whined again. 

“I’m literally in the house. Just give me a minute.” The line went dead. 

Shuichi laid his head on the table and continued his pointless crying.

He heard a familiar, disappointed sigh from behind him. 

“Come on, let’s get you home, big guy.” Kokichi sighed and walked over to help him off of his stool. 

“Chi-chi - you -  _ hic _ \- came…!” Kokichi’s cheeks involuntarily went red. 

“Yes, I came, doofus. You’re more drunk than I thought.” Shuichi smiled goofily. 

“You - came...Even though I called y-you in the middle of the night…” Kokichi put Shuichi’s arm around his shoulder and said nothing. 

“M-Maki-ing moves already…?” Shuichi gave a wobbling smirk, and Kokichi simply rolled his eyes. 

“You obviously can’t walk. Lean on me.” Kokichi grunted and dragged Shuichi out of the stool. Shuichi almost stumbled to the ground, but caught himself on the counter. 

“I-I’m - sorry…” Shuichi started crying again. 

“No more whisky for you. Ever.” Kokichi spat and started his journey through the crowd. He was forced to shove past some, hit the shins of others, and straight up yell at one who tried to give Shuichi another drink.

“‘M thirsty…” Shuichi complained. 

“We’ll get you some water when we get home.” Kokichi snapped. 

“A-Are you - mad - at - me??” Shuichi’s cries got louder. 

“Nonononono, Shuichi, you need to be quiet. I’m not mad at you, okay?” Finally,  _ finally, _ Kokichi got Shuichi outside. 

“It’s coldddd.” Shuichi wailed.

“Just be quiet for a couple of minutes, Shuichi.” Kokichi pleaded and continued to pull the stumbling boy to his small purple car. 

“You-You’re mad at me againnnn.” Shuichi said loudly. 

Kokichi just stared forward as to not say anything that would make Shuichi louder. He opened the car door and all but stuffed Shuichi in. 

This, of course, made Shuichi start yelling about the car being freezing. 

Kokichi groaned and stepped into his side before locking the doors so Shuichi wouldn’t roll out of the car and make this night worse. Kokichi had a lot of energy, but not enough to drag a drunk detective into the emergency room at four am.

Shuichi continued yelling.

“I’m turning on the fucking heat, give me a second, Shuichi!” Kokichi retorted bitterly.

And the tears came back. 

“I don’t wanna make you - mad - !” 

“I’m not mad! Just - let’s play the quiet game, three two one go!”

Shuichi held his breath, because of course he did. 

Kokichi started to drive. 

“You’re pretty…” Shuichi broke the silence a few minutes later. “Like...really pretty…” He said, voice dreamy. “Can I ki - “

“ _ No. _ ” Kokichi’s hands clenched the wheel harder.  _ He’s drunk, he’s just drunk, he doesn’t mean what he’s saying, it’s just the alcohol, ignore it and he’ll stop, he doesn’t like you that way, he’s just your friend. _

“But - But - “

“You’re drunk. Y-You don’t mean what you’re saying.” Kokichi gritted his teeth. 

“Koki-dough -” 

“Don’t call me that.” Kokichi cut him off. 

Shuichi started whining about something else, something Kokichi was thankful for, somehow.

Kokichi pulled into his driveway and got out. Shuichi had started to doze off. 

He opened the door and pretty much dragged his childhood friend out of the car and just barely got him into the house.

“Kokichiiii…” Shuichi huffed.

“Go sit on the couch. I’ll get you some water.” 

Kokichi walked to the kitchen and filled one of his glasses with tap water before he walked back into the living room. 

He wasn’t surprised at the fact that Shuichi was crying and hugging one of his throw pillows, which was unfortunate, because he didn’t exactly want a pillow soaked with his best friend (and possible crush)’s tears.

“Sit up.” Kokichi ordered. Shuichi just continued his sobs.  _ The things I do for you… _

Kokichi propped Shuichi up and held out the glass. “Drink.” He commanded. Shuichi tilted his head. 

“If I drink it, can I kiss you?” Shuichi tried. 

_ He’s drunk, he doesn’t actually feel that way, _ Kokichi chanted internally like a mantra.  _ He’s just drunk. _

“No.” He deadpanned.

‘Whyyyyy?” Shuichi put his hands on his hips sassily. 

“You’re drunk. You don’t actually feel this way about me. I’m not taking advantage of you. Thanks, no thanks.” 

“You love meee?” Shuichi slurred.

_ He won’t remember this in the morning. _

“Yes.” Kokichi said quietly. “So drink this so that you’re not out of your mind.” He placed the water in his hand.

“If I drink it, will you kiss me?” It must have made sense to Shuichi, but not in any way to Kokichi.

“How about this, if you drink the water and go to sleep, and in the morning you still feel this way, you can kiss me. Okay?”

Kokichi knew Shuichi wouldn’t remember this in the morning. 

Friends make sacrifices. This was just a sacrifice. 

Kokichi had lost count of all the sacrifices he’d given.

“Okay, fine…” Shuichi drawled and chugged the glass in one go. It was a wonder he didn’t choke. 

“You promise you’ll let me kiss you…?” Shuichi reached his hand out and groped the air until Kokichi gently placed his hand in the detective’s.

“If you feel the same and remember, then I promise.” 

“Can I have more water…’M thirsty…” Shuichi asked. Kokichi nodded and walked back to the kitchen. 

Another glass of water later, he was back in the living room. 

“Are you a parking ticket, cause - cause I like you…” Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh at the botched line. 

“You like parking tickets?” He teased as he handed Shuichi the water. His heart wasn’t in it, though. 

It never was with Shuichi.

Shuichi chugged the water and rapidly blinked.

“I’m tired...Cuddle me?” He looked up hopefully and fluttered his eyelashes in an attempt to convince Kokichi.

“No, Shuichi.” Kokichi took the blanket and shook it out. “Lay down.” Shuichi continued to stare at Kokichi for a moment, then obliged. 

Kokichi, with a slight hum beneath his breath, lay the blanket over Shuichi and patted his forehead. “Goodnight, Detective. You won’t remember this in the morning, so...I love you, okay?”

Shuichi giggled like a schoolgirl. “Kichi likes me…”

“Bedtime. Night.” 

“Night night…” Shuichi yawned, and within a minute, the boy was asleep.

Kokichi nodded to himself and walked into his room. 

***

Morning light steamed through the windows. Kokichi felt a weight next to him on the bed, which was motivation to open his eyes. 

“Mmm...Morning, Kich…” 

Kokichi screamed and rolled off the bed. This, of course, caused Shuichi to scream and quickly check on him. 

“WhY WAS I IN YOUR BED!?” Shuichi shouted and nearly fell down himself. 

“Why were you in my bed!? You were on the couch!”

“Why am I in your house!?”  
“Why are you not on the couch dying of a hangover!?”

They continued to shoot questions at each other before Shuichi finally had enough.

“Okay, okay, tell me what happened.” He said when it was his turn to yell. 4

“You got drunk at a party last night and I had to pick you up. You were  _ supposed _ to be on the couch, but  _ apparently _ intoxicated Shu decided he wanted somewhere  _ bigger _ .” Kokichi flushed cutely, at least in Shuichi’s opinion.

“I-I - Uh - I - “ Shuichi started sputtering as his own face went red. “How...embarrassing was I…?” 

Kokichi blinked. He knew this would happen. 

Didn’t stop the sadness that coated his heart like the blanket had to Shuichi last night. 

“Not too bad.” Kokichi stated cooly, a blank expression flooding his eyes. 

“What’s...wrong?” Shuichi questioned, and all of a sudden his hangover hit and he was groaning. 

“I’ll make you food.” Kokichi dodged the question and left Shuichi in his room alone. 

_ See? He didn’t remember it. He was...confused. That’s why he...he… _

Kokichi finished Shuichi’s breakfast about a half-hour later and gathered it on a tray. When he was sure all of this would be good for Shuichi’s hangover, he walked back into his room.

Shuichi had his hand over his forehead and was groaning in pain. 

“I got you food. Soup isn’t the best breakfast, but it’ll hopefully help. Same with the tea.” He pretty much shoved the tray into Shuichi’s lap and practically stormed out, almost slamming the door behind him. 

_ Did I do something wrong? _ Shuichi wondered as he cautiously blew on his chicken noodle soup. He tried to form a recollection of last night. 

_ Someone spiked the punch...and then I called Kokichi. I think I cried, based on how crusty my eyes are...And I was put onto the couch. Between the time we got here and the time I supposedly went to sleep, I must’ve done something to anger Kokichi. But what…?  _ He continued thinking.

Shuichi decided it was best to think about what he’d said. 

First, it was pointless whining, then something about being cold...And then he called Kokichi pretty. 

Smooth, Shuichi. Very smooth.

And then he…

Crap. He asked Kokichi to kiss him.

_ Slick. _

And Kokichi rejected, basically telling Shuichi he didn’t mean what he was saying. 

Then he called Kokichi ‘Koki-dough’... _ Oh god, I only use that nickname when I’m sick, delirious, or sleep-deprived.  _

Then the two of them entered the house, and Shuichi remembered crying again over the fact that Kokichi left him in the kitchen to get tap water…

He asked Kokichi to kiss him again. Nice going, Drunk Shu. 

And Kokichi rejected, but said…

Something about his feelings not being real. 

_ “If I drink it, will you kiss me? _ ”

“ _ How about this, if you drink the water and go to sleep, and in the morning you still feel this way, you can kiss me. Okay?” _

Shuichi remembered. And felt the same. 

So he did the most reasonable thing possible. He called for Kokichi.

“Yeah?” Kokichi wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“You thought I was blackout drunk, huh…” Kokichi’s eyes snapped up, but he responded emptily, 

“You always were a lightweight.”

“...I remember, Kokichi…” 

Kokichi tried an obviously fake smile. “See, I’m a better person than you thought...I didn’t take advantage of you.” He joked.

“My feelings haven’t changed, Kokichi. I - I ah...uh… I’m not good at this… But I really like you, Kokichi. You’ve been there for me. Always.” 

“...” Kokichi opened his mouth and paused. “I...Thought you wouldn’t remember that.” 

“The um...punch was pretty potent. I figured it out after the third cup.” Shuichi mumbled. “I was loopy and overly-confident, but I… I wasn’t blackout, like I said.” 

“Well, um…” Kokichi trailed off. 

“I ah…” 

“Um…” 

“...uh…”

“We’re good at this, aren’t we?” Kokichi genuinely laughed. 

“What are you talking about, we’re doing fantastic.” Shuichi said sarcastically and took a sip of his tea. 

“Uhm…” Kokichi was fresh out of snide remarks, it seemed, because the room lapsed into an awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

“So...You do owe me a kiss now… I’ll wait.” Shuichi grinned crookedly. 

Kokichi snorted. “Says the one who apparently likes traffic tickets.” 

“Oh shut up!” Shuichi laughed. “You try using a pick-up line when your brain is all jumbled.” 

Kokichi just giggled and crawled onto the bed. 

“I do owe you a kiss… Would you, perhaps...like a trade? If you’re up for that.” 

“I’d...negotiate.” Shuichi mumbled, not knowing where this was going. 

“If I kiss you, you have to agree to be my boyfriend.” Kokichi suggested. Shuichi gave him a soft smile and held out his hand. 

“I’ll take that as a deal.” 

Kokichi shook his hand. 

“So… Care to cash in your reward…?” 

“Oh shut up and kiss me already, you dork.” Kokichi stuck his tongue out. 

“I was  _ trying _ to make it romantic!” Shuichi pouted. 

“You just made it worse.” 

“I know that!” Shuichi’s face went red. “No more rom-com talk?” 

“No more rom-com talk.” Kokichi rolled his eyes playfully. 

They sat there in silence for another minute. 

“Are you doing this or - “ 

Shuichi just groaned and pressed his lips to Kokichi’s. 

A few inexperienced moments later, they pulled away awkwardly. 

“So, what have we learned,  _ boyfriend? _ ” Kokichi knit his fingers behind his hair. Shuichi just smiled. 

“Maybe getting wasted at a party isn’t the best idea, but everything works out in the end,  _ parking ticket. _ ” 

“I hate you.” 

“I’m putting that as your name in my phone.” 

“Why did I add the boyfriend thing to the bargain?” 

“You know you love me.” 

"Okay, sob pillow."

" You’re the worst, Kokichi.” 

“And you love me for it.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, Kokichi, do you want to go to a party with m - "   
> "Sure, because that ended so well last time."   
> "The punch was spiked!"  
> 'What did I say about whisky, Shuichi?"   
> "I wasn't even going to drink!"  
> "But what if the punch is spiked?"  
> "I hate you."  
> "Love you too~"


End file.
